herofandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny 5
Johnny 5 (originally called "S-A-I-N-T Prototype Number 5") is the main protagonist of the 1986 film Short Circuit, its 1988 sequel Short Circuit 2 and a TV special called Hot Cars, Cold Facts. He is a former military robot whoose life is suddenly changed forever, when he was struck by a bolt of lightning, which caused him to become sentient and self-aware. He is both puppeteered and voiced by Tim Blaney. Personality Johnny 5 is very curious, friendly and inquisitive with an almost insatiable thirst for “input” of just about any kind, but he is especially fond of books and television. While he started life as a military prototype he has a great respect for life and refuses to use his capabilities to harm others, even when they have no such compunctions towards him. He is very intelligent and inventive with an encyclopedic knowledge, but can be quite naive and child-like at times and can be too eager to trust people that he shouldn’t. His innocent nature has been taken advantage of on several occasions. He has a fondness for old movies and comedy shows, from which he quotes extensively. Favorites include Jackie Gleason, The Three Stooges, old gangster movies, Tarzan movies and assorted television commercials. He does occasionally quote from sources with more gravitas too, including William Shakespeare, Francis Bacon and various philosophical texts. His favorite books are Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein and Carlo Collodi’s Pinocchio, probably because he feels empathy for the protagonists of those books. He finds humans to be bemusing and is sometimes frustrated by their behaviour and their failure to recognize him as a sentient life form, but seems to like them on the whole and has several close friendships with humans. His closest friendships are his creators Ben Jabituya, Newton Crosby, and human companion Stephanie Speck. Powers and Abilities * Lazer - Johnny 5 has a lazer deployed on his left shoulder which he uses to fight against his enemies as well destroy radios and cut down trees. In the second film, he replaced it with a red tool box that is used for other gadgets. * Movement - Johnny 5 has tire tank tracks that allows him to move about and with a wheel behind him that allows him to jump or stand on his high tracks. * Gadgets - Johnny 5 has a tonof gadgets displayed inside of him which include a paracute, remote control, a plasma torch and grappling hook that activates at any time he wants. * Multi-Purpose Arm - Johnny 5 has a multi-purpose arm on his right hip that allows him to contain gadgets in order to repair himself. Gallery 345px-Johnny 5.jpg Johnny 5 from Short Circuit.jpg|Johnny 5 S-A-I-N-T prototype af870b3b27e294f50ba399bfb5641218.jpg|Johnny 5 S-A-I-N-T In Short Circuit 2 Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Revived Category:War Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Deities Category:Monster Slayers Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Comic Relief Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Genius Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Military Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Passionate Learners Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Animal Kindness Category:Last of Kind Category:Outright